A Schnee's Worst Fear
by Orex1995
Summary: Weiss has an encounter with the White fang. The results are different than she expects and so much worse the she ever imagined.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **I've been working on this fic for a while and I have finally got it done. I started writing this between volumes 2 and 3. Because I have been working on this for so long, the quality at the beginning is actually significantly worse than at the end. I'd go back and re-write but it's been so long already. This was supposed to be a very short fanfic but it kind of just kept going. What was supposed to be the length of the fic became the length of the prologue.**

 **Also, originally this was written as one long story but I decided to chop it up to be less of a burden for the reader. However, the entire story is written so I'll be posting a chapter a day just to get it out. Hopefully I didn't brake it apart that awkwardly.**

* * *

"It won't be that bad." I I respond regretfully. The rest of my team are giving me a hard time. It's not even my fault that I'm leaving. It's my father's. Unfortunately when the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company sends a private airship, you don't really have a choice in the matter. Even if you are his daughter.

"But you're the one that's been complaining about your father." Ruby responds. It is true though. My father is SO thick headed. And racist. I swear every other sentence out of his mouth is something overwhelmingly insulting towards the Faunus.

"Yeah, and we were hoping we could spend spring break as a team." Yang says trying to convince me.

"It would be nice to spend the vacation together." Blake adds.

"I agree but there is nothing I can do." I say reluctantly. "My father wants me home. We already tried convincing him. Multiple times. I would love to spend my vacation with all of you but it's just not in the cards."

Before anyone can respond a voice comes from behind me on the airship. "Miss Schnee. We are ready to depart."

"Well I guess I have to go. I hope you have a good spring break without me." My final words to my friends before I leave.

"Bye." My friends gave their farewells.

Stepping onto the airship, I quickly get settled. I put Myrtenaster in a case and store it with my other belongings. It's a nice case. A shame I don't get to use it that often.

Sitting down on the padded seats, I start to relax. I just sit and enjoy the silence. Not that any of my teammates are particularly loud, actually Ruby and Yang kind of are, but just being alone with my thoughts is a luxury I have not had in awhile. It's so comfortable that I fall asleep.

My wake up is not as relaxing. Mostly due to the fact that it is caused by a rather violent jolt from the plane. I look around to see what's wrong. As far as I can see, nothing is. I do however see the co-pilot rushing out of the bathroom.

Minutes pass without any startling problems and so I attempt to go back to sleep. My nap doesn't last long however, as I am quickly woken by what seemed to be a sudden dive then sudden ascension. At this point I decide to head to the cockpit and see what is wrong.

"Is everything alright gentlemen?" I ask. The copilot turns around to face me but the pilot remains facing forward.

"Everything is fine Miss Schnee." The copilot answers. "Just a bit of turbulence."

"Are you sure? That didn't feel like turbulence to me." I question further.

"I assure you Miss Schnee." The copilot says while taking off his hat. He's a Faunus, I note. The hat must have been covering his horns.

"Very well then." I give a smile and leave the cockpit.

As soon as I am out of sight of the pilots, I take out my scroll and start dialling. Sending out to the policemen in both Atlas and Vale, my father, and my team.

 _I'm in trouble. Send help._

Horns. I know my father well enough to know he would never hire a Faunus as one of his personal pilots. I don't know if the main pilot is against me or not but I don't know if that even matters. At this point my plan is hide in the bathroom and hope this isn't some kind of assassination attempt. The bathroom is at the rear of the airship and therefore as far away from danger as possible. Or so I hope.

Practically running to the bathroom, I get there in no time. I open the door quickly and I'm thrown to the ground. For a second I panic, as one would expect after something big topples on top of you. After a moment I regain my composure before attempting to get back up. I struggle for a few moments to get this thing off me. Whatever it is, it's heavy and awkwardly shaped. Once I stand up I finally notice what fell on me.

It's a man.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to stumble onto your old pilot." A voice came from behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and a blade touching my back. Before I can protest he's turned me around to see him face to face. It's the copilot. Scared doesn't even begin to describe my current emotion. Why didn't I unpack Myrtenaster.

"He was very uncooperative. Wouldn't even let my buddy fly the plane." The copilot continues. "I'll admit my friend isn't the best pilot but you'd think he'd give up the controls BEFORE I removed his innards."

I try to back up but it's useless. My back is against the wall and this psycho is blocking any method of escape with his sword.

"But, now I need to figure out what to do with you." He starts moving towards me. "You are so lucky that I'm not allowed to kill you. At least I know something terrible is going to happen to you. There is no way they'd want you alive for no reason."

I try to run but he is blocking my path. I try to push past him but he manages to spray me with some kind of gas. I'm out before I hit the ground.


	2. Wake up

Pain. The first thing I feel is pain. Waking up with a splitting headache is not what I was expecting. I guess the fact is that it could be worse. There was always the possibility that I wouldn't wake up at all.

The room I'm in looks very sterile. Like a hospital room. Something about the colour of the walls and the hospital gown I seem to be wearing. To my right there is a counter with various things scattered on it. Like pens and clipboards. To my left is a small side table that seems to be devoid of anything on it. The wall also has a door closer to the opposite end of the room. On the wall across from me are some posters. I guess they are supposed to make me feel better but right now looking at pictures of cats isn't making me feel any more at ease. Mostly because of the restraints.

The bed I'm sitting on has straps to keep me in place. I can barely move at all. I try wiggling myself out but the straps just dig in. I keep trying though. I need to escape wherever I am.

"Please stop that miss Schnee!" I look up to see a woman in a lab coat at the door. Her shout only makes me struggle more. To no avail. I'm getting nowhere with all my struggling.

"Miss Schnee Stop! You're safe here. This is the Vale general hospital. You are safe. Please stop!" The woman speaks while rushing to my side.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"Absolutely miss Schnee." She says in a slight panic. "Just calm down."

That gets me to stop. Something finally clicked. If she is willing to let me go. Something is off. The woman starts taking off the straps that have me bound to the bed.

"Miss Schnee. I know you must have a lot of questions. I'm here to answer as many questions as I can. I am Doctor Sonne." She explains to me as she finishes undoing my bindings. "What answers do you want first?"

I look up at Doctor Sonne. She has a trustworthy face. The doctor has a nervous smile but I can tell she means well. Her hair is a dark shade of red and her eyes are a chocolate brown. From what I can see, she doesn't have a tail or ears or even horns. So I make a safe guess that she isn't a Faunus.

"Why was I restrained?" I finally ask.

"You were having seizures. The restraints were to prevent you from hurting yourself." She explains calmly. "We believe it has to do with some complications from the surgery the White Fang gave you."

I start to panic. Surgery? What happened? "What surgery?"

"Oh right. You just got up." The Doctor quickly walks to the other side of my bed and picks up a mirror that is sitting on the counter. She turns around and gives me the mirror.

At first glance I don't recognize myself. It looks like I have gone through hell and back. I have multiple bruises all around my face. My hair should be a brilliant white but is some kind of neapolitan blend of blood, dirt and my natural hair colour. But most of all, I have ears.

Cat ears.

They turned me into a Faunus. It's difficult to describe the feelings I have right now. On one side, it definitely could have been worse. One the other hand, not knowing your own body is a horrible feeling.

I reach up and touch one of my new ears. The feeling of skin on the fur of my ears sends chills down my spine. That's not right. If these ears were fake, I wouldn't be able to feel anything but I can feel my hand through my ear. It shouldn't be possible.

"The White Fang did this?" I continue my questioning.

"Yes. Or at least they are taking credit for kidnapping you." She answers. "As far as we can tell. The cat ears are real. To the point that we even believe it to be a transplant."

"Why do they have sensations? I felt my hands. I shouldn't be able to do that." I ask shakily.

"From the scans we have done. To put it simply, we think the surgeons that performed the operation went to the trouble of connecting the ears to your brain." The Doctor pauses for a moment. "I guess your brain has at least partially accepted the new connections as to be able to feel with them. Perhaps you may even be able to hear with them soon. Though, I fear there is still a lot we do not know."

It's a lot to take in. Except it isn't. I have cat ears now. I didn't even lose my human ears. As far as I know, I'm still me. I am still the same Weiss I was before I was kidnapped. Only with cat ears. This is going to take some getting used to.

"I'm guessing you want to know when you can have them removed?" She states with a questioning tone.

"Honestly, it hadn't crossed my mind. I'm still taking in the fact that I have them." I reply. "But now that you mention it..."

"The other doctors and I believe we can remove the ears within the week." She says. "It may be a little longer due to us wanting to make sure we understand exactly how they are connected. We want to make sure we can remove them without causing serious brain damage, of course."

"Please take your time. If need be, I can stand having having these ears for a while." I smile at Doctor Sonne. I guess I am already feeling better.

"Well you've been through a lot Miss Schnee. You should take some time and relax. I'll be back soon. If you are still feeling well, visiting hours are coming up and your friends have been waiting to see you." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

 **For those who care about the naming scheme, doctor Sonne's full name is Krim Sonne (crimson).**

 **Also, double the length I originally intended and just barely done with the introduction to the story.**


	3. Anxiety

As much as I try to relax, I can't. I guess I'm too nervous about my new ears. I just can't seem to take my mind off my them. At first it was looking at them in the mirror and sometimes touching them. The feelings I get from them are amazing. Or maybe it's just weird. Suddenly having feeling in an appendage you didn't have the day before. I don't know how to describe it.

Unfortunately being alone with my psyche didn't end too well. The more I thought about my ears, the more I thought about the consequences. Could I end up staying like this forever? Would I care? Would my family care? Would my friends? Before I knew it I was a mess. All I could do is curl up into a ball and try hide under my covers. At least when I'm under the covers, I can close my eyes and pretend like nothing is wrong.

"Weiss?" I hear a voice come from the door. I think it's Blake but I'm not sure. In any case I worked myself into such a wreck that I'm to scared to even leave my covers.

"Are you okay?" Definitely Blake.

"I'm fine." I respond. Still not getting out from the covers.

"That's good to hear. We have been worried about you." She says. We?

"Are Yang and Ruby there too?" I ask.

"They are waiting outside. The doctor said we're only allowed in one at a time." She responds.

"Ruby and Yang let you go first?" I ask. It doesn't seem like something either of them would do.

Blake laughs a bit. "No, we were going to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. I lost immediately but they kept tying. I decided to come in and see you while they play their game."

"Clever." I praise her slyness. Or would it be impatience? Either way.

"I wish you would come out from there Weiss." Blake says with a sigh. "I've been so worried ever since I found you in that alley."

"You were the one that found me? So you know about..." I trail off.

"Yes, I know about your ears Weiss. Can you come out now?" She asks nicely but with the slightest tone of impatience.

I take a second and try not to panic before I pull the covers off myself. This is Blake, nothing bad will happen. I tell myself everything will be fine. After only a moment, I sit up and take the blanket off me.

For a while, I don't know what to say. I want to say something to break the silence but nothing comes to mind. But really, what do I say? What should I say? 'Hey I have ears just like you!' Not really the best conversation starter. Oddly enough, it's Blake the breaks the silence.

"Do they hurt?" She asks politely.

"No. In fact I almost can't feel them." I respond.

"That's good." She replies with a sigh of relief. "I was worried when I saw them. I know White Fang methods and I know how they usually act towards Schnees. I thought they would be of more dangerous than just ears."

"I'm glad this is all that was done. Of all the things the White Fang could have done, this is the most pleasant." I say to comfort Blake.

And the the unexpected happened.

"BLAKE THAT'S CHEATING!" We hear come from the door while we hear pounding coming from the door. It seems to come from both Ruby and Yang.

"Blake! We agreed whoever won at Rock Paper Scissors gets to see Wiess first." Ruby says.

After a few seconds, the sisters burst through the door.

"And that's me." Yang boasts.

"And the doctor said only one of us in here at a time." Blake responds.

"Aaaaaand what the doctor doesn't know won't kill her." Yang casually replied. That's just like her, bend the rules to fit her needs.

"Weiss? Do you have cat ears?" Ruby says while staring at me. I quickly look over to Ruby and do the only logical thing an heiress of my stature should do. I hide under my blankets.

I know it's ridiculous but it's the only response that comes to mind. Well that's not true. I also thought of bolting for the exit but I panicked and the blankets were closer. To be fair it is the better choice. There is no way I could outrun Ruby. Or muscle my way past Yang for that matter.

"Weiss? You do realize we can still see the shape of your head? Ears and all." Ruby questions with a hint of confusion.

"Ruby. Yang." Blake spoke up. "Weiss is having some anxiety right now. If you could give her some space."

"Okay. Sis, let's get going. Let's see if this place has cookies." Yang says to her sister.

"Wait." I stop them. I pull my head out from the covers and give a somewhat forced smile to Ruby and Yang. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me. All of you."

"Awwwwww. Weiss, that so sweet." Ruby rushes over to me and gives me a hug.

"Ruby we should still get going. Only one of us allowed in here at a time remember." Yang says as she leaves the room. "There must be cookies in this hospital somewhere."

With that, Ruby is quick to follow her sister out of the room.

"Thank you for helping me Blake." I truly am thankful. Had she not stepped in I don't know what I would have done.

"It was nothing. I just know what it's like to not want attention." She says honestly.

"I don't know what it was. I just became really conscious of my ears and couldn't deal with it. It seems so silly but hiding under the blankets seemed like the only thing I could do." I explain to Blake.

"If your ears are bothering you that much; I can help." Blake reaches up and takes off her bow. She tries to hand it to me. "Here, take it."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "It means alot to you."

"I'm sure. And the bow doesn't mean that much. It just hid my ears. If you want it, you can have it." Blake says with her bow in hand.

"No. No. I couldn't. You have been hiding your ears for too long for me to ruin it." I reject her offer. "I appreciate the offer but I still think the bow means more to you than me."

"If you insist." Blake puts her bow back on. "Maybe after you get out of here, we can get you a bow of your own."

"That would be excellent." I reply.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally getting to the point of the story. When I started writing this almost 2 years I had a lot of social anxiety. I wanted to write something centered around the stress I was dealing with so I came up with this. So yes Weiss isn't acting herself but that's the point of this story.**


	4. Shopping Trip

It was a couple days until the doctors let me leave the hospital. Probably the most boring days of my life that weren't private tutoring. Come to think of it, they're probably the most boring days since I joined team RWBY.

However the boredom didn't really stop at the hospital. The last couple of days I spent my time at Ruby and Yang's house. They gladly gave me a place to stay during our vacation. However, I do need to make a clarification; It's not the house that's boring but my inability to leave said house.

It all started when I was leaving the hospital. Actually, it started before that but it got a lot worse while I was leaving. I could feel people looking at my cat ears. Never when I look at them but I could feel them. I could sense them judging me. Of course I realize that it's me being ridiculously paranoid but I couldn't shake the feeling.

Before long I couldn't even leave the house without being scared of people looking at my ears. People I couldn't even see. People judging me. Eventually it got so bad that the rest of team RWBY had a meeting on how to deal with my paranoia.

That is why I am here at the Vale shopping centre. Yang's idea was to force me into more social situations. Blake suggested getting me a bow of my own and Ruby didn't actually have a suggestion. She just let out the idea of helping me as a team.

"Oooooooh. This one is so cute." Ruby says while looking at a red bow with little beowolves on it. I appreciate her enthusiasm but I can't stand the thought of drawing that much attention to myself.

"Oh, oh. Or this one!" Ruby pulled out another bow. This one was white but still had beowolves on it. A little better, I guess. However, the thought of being seen with cute beowolves as a fashion choice puts me on edge.

"How about this one. Or this one. Look at this one, it has cookies on it!" Ruby continues to pull several bows off from the shelves. The store had a rather large selection but that is to be expected from a shop that only sells bows.

"Ruby, calm down! Forget about Wiess having a panic attack. With all that energy you might just give me one." Yang scolds Ruby.

I laugh. Well, giggle. It's nice to be with my team. Just them being there has kept most of the anxiety away. Most of it. I'm still standing in a place that puts Yang in between myself and the store clerk. Still it's the best I've felt in a while.

"Weiss. What do you think of this?" Blake points out a bow. It's a simple design, white with light blue edges, but I like it. I just smile and take the bow. I turn to towards the counter it Blake stopped me. "Take a couple. Believe me, if you only have one it starts to stink." I laugh and take a couple more of the white and blue bows.

With my new bows in hand I approach the cashier. He is an old man. Not THE old man that seems to pop up everywhere but a slightly chubby guy with grey hair. At first he seems to not notice me even when I put my bows on the counter. It was only when the rest of my team came to the counter that I realized the truth.

"So what are you ladies buying?" The cashier say completely looking away from me.

"I will be purchasing these bows, sir." I say. In a way I'm hoping to get his attention.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to you in a minute, ma'am." Ma'am!? The cashier clearly doesn't know who he is dealing with. "As I was saying, what will you be buying today, ladies?"

I hear Blake sigh. "We are just here with our friend. We aren't buying anything." She has a hint of anger in her voice. Not a lot, almost unnoticeable. But it is definitely there.

"Fine." The old man turns to me. "What do you want?"

"As I said earlier, I'll be purchasing these bows." I answer.

"Are you sure you can afford them? Those don't don't come cheap." If I didn't know better, I'd swear he had a bit of superiority in his voice.

"I assure you I can pay." I respond.

The cashier turns back to Ruby, Blake, and Yang. "Do you girls think she can afford the bows?"

"Excuse me?" I honestly can't believe how rude this guy is being.

"Hey, I seen too many Faunus just walk out of here after I asked them if they could afford their bows." He seems completely oblivious to how racist he sounds.

"Let's just get out of here." Blake suggests. At this point it's pretty obvious how angry she is at this man but she is at least making an attempt to conceal it.

"Yeah, Weiss, let's go." Ruby added.

I follow Ruby out of the store.

"I can't believe how rude that guy was." I say.

"Not the worst I've seen." Blake responded. "I think you see why I wear a bow."

"He was just a meanie." Ruby added.

"It was just… He was so… I've never been so insulted in my life." I try to explain my frustration.

"You get used to it." Blake states.

"Oh, I think I forgot something. I'll be back in a sec." Yang says while heading back to the bow store.

"What did she forget?" Ruby asks.

As if on cue, shotgun shots erupt from within the bow store. I look over in time to see the store clerk launched like a rocket from the doorway. Soon after Yang comes strutting out with a smile on her face.

"Here." She says while handing something to me. In her outstretched hand are the bows I liked. The ones I left at the counter.

"Yang. You shouldn't have. However, I'm glad you did." I thank her. "Especially what you did to the clerk."

"No problem. He deserved it." She smiles a little too big.

"Anyway, let us move on. People are staring." I tell them.

"Uhhh… There's no one around Weiss." Ruby stated. I look around and don't see anyone nearby. I still feel like I'm being watched unfortunately.

"Well, if we stand here much longer, there will be people to stare." I inform them.

"Weiss, you need to stop acting so paranoid." Blake states in stern but caring voice.

"Can we at least move to another part of the mall?" I nearly beg.

"I vote for lunch." Yang states nonchalantly.

"Lunch it is!" Ruby exclaims in her usual way.

The four of us head towards the food court. We all split off and get our own food. Ruby gets a burger after much persuasion from Yang to not get ice cream for lunch. Blake gets a tuna sandwich, no surprise there. Yang gets a bowl of fruit. For a moment I question Yang's choice of food but once I read the name of her order it all makes sense. "Bowl Appetit." I could only roll my eyes. My meal is a Caesar salad.

Once the four of us have our food we reconvene at on of the tables that litter the food court. My teammates begin eating normally and I sit still doing nothing. Nothing's wrong, or perhaps it is. I just don't think I am the best person to represent the Faunus. What would people think of the Faunus with me eating a salad? After a time Blake is the one that notices my anxiety.

"Weiss, are you okay?"

"I just…" I stutter a bit. "Is this a way to represent the Faunus. Eating salad?"

"Weiss, you're over thinking this. People don't care what you're eating." Blake tries to comfort me.

I try to take a bite and stop. People are watching, I can't see them but they're there. Judging not only myself but the Faunus for my actions.

"Really Weiss. You can eat. No one is watching." Blake continues to try to comfort me.

"We could always go somewhere with less people." Yang adds to the comfort.

"Or Weiss could put on one of her bows." Ruby pitches.

"That's… Actually a good idea." I say. I take out one of my new bows and attempt to put it on. After 3 attempts I feel like an idiot and still don't have a bow to cover my ears.

"Here, let me help." Blake leans over to help with me with my bow.

"No." I stop her. "I need to do this."

"Tie a bow yourself?" Blake questions somewhat insultingly.

"Why don't you just use a mirror." Ruby asks.

"Yeah Ice Queen, don't you carry a mirror everywhere?" Yang nonchalantly asks.

"First, don't call me Ice Queen." I reply. "Second, I am not so vain as to carry around a mirror wherever I go."

"You could always use the bathroom mirror." Ruby contributes. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

 **Not as much of Blake as originally intended. Fixed in next chapter though.**


	5. appearance

"Why can't I do this?" I say in defeat. I lean over the sink in the women's restroom. Blake stands to my right patiently waiting and attempting to give me helpful advice. I just feel so defeated. For seemingly no reason I can't seem to get this stupid bow on.

"Weiss, I think you should give up for today. We have been keeping Ruby and Yang waiting long enough." Blake suggests.

"I just need to do this. I just can't deal with all the attention." I respond.

"Weiss. Besides the scum from the bow store, we haven't gotten any attention at all. It's all in your head." Blake tries to comfort me. At least I think she was trying to comfort me. "Let's go." As she says that she starts to move towards the exit.

"Wait!" A half shout at here.

Blake's eyes go wide. I see a little bit of panic on her face. "What's wrong?"

I guess I have to suck up my pride at some point. "Could you tie my bow for me?"

"Of course I will." A gentle smile spread across Blake's face.

Blake slowly walks up to me and holds out her hand. I hesitantly give her the bow. With the bow in hand she quickly begins to tie it around my cat ears. There is one unexpected interruption as she starts. Only a minor interruption. I begin to giggle. I guess my ears are more sensitive than I thought.

"Weiss, why did you burst into a laughing fit?" Blake questions.

"My ears are ticklish." I admit sheepishly.

"They are?" Blake seems skeptical.

"Apparently so. Please, just continue." I slightly beg. I try as hard as I can to keep myself from giggling. It mostly works too. I manage to get through the experience of having my bow tied around my ears. As much as I can, I try to pay attention to how a Blake manages to fasten the bow to my ears. When she is done I take a step back to admire her work.

"It's beautiful." I say as I reach for my head in disbelief.

"I'm glad." She says softly. "Now let's get back to Ruby and Yang before they come looking for us."

Instead of responding I just nod and follow her from the washroom. The walk back is rather relaxing. I notice no one is looking at me wrong. I can't even feel their eye on my back. It's amazing how much freedom I obtained just by putting on a little white bow.

As we approach the table that we had started to eat lunch at we noticed something was off. The people sitting at our table are not Ruby and Yang but two guys that I have never seen before. Both are human and seem rather athletic. The one with black hair is much more muscular and is wearing a black muscle shirt with some jeans. The other wears a light blue t-shirt and white hair but is otherwise dressed the same as his friend.

"Hello Gentlemen." I address them. "Have you seen two women, one with blonde hair and another with a red cape."

The white haired boy responds. "Unfortunately, I have not. I have seen two beautiful women though."

"Smokin' hot if you ask me." The muscular one adds.

I can see Blake roll her eyes. I do the same. "I guess if you haven't seen them, we should be going."

"Wait, I'm Wade and my friend here is Onyx. Perhaps we can help search for your friends." The one in the blue shirt tries to stop us.

"Don't you want some strong men to help you." Onyx says.

"We don't want your help." Blake finally speaks.

"But you looks so cute with your bows." Wade replies while still smiling. "Come on. Four heads are better than two."

"No, we can search on our own just fine." I reply coldly.

As I try to walk away, I feel something around my wrist. I quickly turn to see Wade grabbing me.

"Come on Ice queen. We won't bite." He says with a smirk.

"Unless you want us too." Onyx giggles to himself.

"Let go of me!" I loudly respond as I yank my hand away.

"Woah!?" Both of these brutes say simultaneously.

"I can't believe we hit on these animals." Onyx says as he turns away.

"What did you call us!?" I ask angrily.

Just as I shout, I see a strip of white and blue pass by my face. I quickly feel the top of my head and I can feel that my bow is no longer on my head. It must have happened when I yanked my hand away.

Fear overwhelms me.

I curl up into ball. I try to calm myself. I start breathing deeply. Everything is okay. I can feel the panic attack coming.

"Weiss. I re-tied your bow. Everything will be fine." I hear Blake's calming voice behind me. "Those boys are gone."

I open my eyes and stand up. I begin to try and dry the tears that I didn't even know I had shed. I look to Blake to find she has a sympathetic look on her face.

"Thank you." I manage to get out.

"It's okay." Blake replies calmly. "Now let's go find Ruby and Yang. They have got to be around here somewhere."

After we spend a minute or two searching for the rest of our team, Blake and I decide to call Ruby and Yang. Honestly, calling should have been our first response. We both pull out our scrolls and try to reach each of our respective partners.

"Yang didn't answer." Blake relayed the information.

"Neither did Ruby." I reply.

"Strange, where do you think they went?" Blake asks.

"I don't know. Well they couldn't have gone far." I respond.

"Would you like to just head back to Ruby and Yang's house? We did get everything we came for." Blake offers.

"No. As much as I would love to leave those dolts behind, we should probably look a little longer." I regrettably reply.

As we set out to find our partners, I realise exactly how different the world is with my new bow. I just feel like my old self. I don't have to worry about what people think. I don't have to worry about representing the Faunus. I don't have to worry about anything. Well, not anything additional. My father and grades are on the list that comes to mind. Not to mention my friends that I'm trying to find.

As we pass by a group of Faunus, I start to feel a little guilty. I guess I always knew that the Faunus were treated worse but I suddenly have a much greater understanding about how horribly they are treated. The difference between hiding these ears and showing them. The difference is insane. Inhuman. I guess that's the point. The Faunus aren't human. They are not even people in many eyes. Not too long ago, I also saw the Faunus in the same light. My Father still sees them that way.

My father.

I wonder what he would think. Perhaps the news of my kidnapping hasn't reached him. That would explain why he hasn't contacted me. It's strange. My father should have been notified when I entered the hospital. Maybe he just couldn't deal with his daughter having gained some new ears. If so he might be waging a war against the White Fang for "mutilating" his daughter. At least I know…

"Ahhhhh!" I scream.

My head. It hurts. So much. I.. It…

"WEISS. ARE YOU OKAY?" Blake shouts extremely loudly. Why is she screaming? She's right beside me.

"My head." I say as I bring my hand to cradle my forehead.

" Is everything alright with that girl?"

"She just collapsed."

"Should we check on her?"

"Maybe we should see if she's alright."

I hear voices all around me. Something's off. No one is close enough. Why can I hear them? Why…

"Ahh!"

My head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those who care about the naming scheme. Wade Tides and Onyx Slate.**

 **Anyway, almost done with this story. Don't expect too much from the ending.**


	6. The End

**Author's Note:**

 **You know when I said "** ** **Don't expect too much from the ending". I meant it.****

* * *

 _Thump thump thump thump_

 _Thump thump thump thump_

What is making that noise? I haven't even opened my eyes and it's already too loud. I just wish the world would go away. Let me slip back into sleep. I try to roll over in my bed to avoid this weird thumping.

"WEISS." I hear. Kind of. It's strange. The voice doesn't sound strained as if it were shouted. It just sounds loud.

"Too loud." I reply sleepily.

"Oh, sorry." This girl quiets down to a reasonable level.

I finally decide to open my eyes and sit up. I seem to be in the same hospital room I was in before. At least if the cat poster on the wall is to be believed. I don't seem to be in a hospital gown though. Across the room I can see a shadow of a girl or maybe...

"Blake?" I say a little confused. "Why were you yelling?"

She smiles a little. "I wasn't. I'm just whispering now."

"You don't sound like your whispering." I state questioningly.

"After you fainted, I took you to the hospital." Blake explains. "Doctor Sonne says your ears are fully functional now."

"You mean everything is so loud because of my cat ears?" I ask.

"Yes." She says as she begins to walk over to me.

 _Thump thump thump thump._

"Were you pacing before I got up." I suddenly ask.

Blake suddenly stops. "Yes. I was worried about you."

"Thank you."

 _Beep Beep_

 _Blake pulls out her Scroll._

"Yang and Ruby went to the arcade. They want to know where we are, so they can go home." Blake states informatively.

"Dolts." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

 **Finally done. I swear this was a better ending when it didn't have to stand on it's own as a chapter.**

 **Now as a reflection on writing this. Does it seem like I spent almost two years writing this? No. Is the quality worth the time I spent writing this? No. Was it worth writing? I think so. Honestly, I'm not particularly fond of the finished product but I still feel like I got better as a writer when writing this. If I went back in time and stop myself from writing this, I don't think I would. So in the end I guess it was worth it.**


End file.
